1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electrical receptacle for receiving electrical plugs, and more particularly to a safety receptacle that allows a plug to be held under force within the receptacle, whereby the plug cannot be removed accidentally or be tampered with by small children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing a suitable means for preventing the inadvertent removal of electrical plugs from a receptacle socket. There is and has been a continuous problem with small children playing with electrical outlets and their associated electrical plugs and cords.
Several types of locking plugs as well as safety receptacles have been tried. However, these devices have features that very often restrict their use to certain areas or conditions. They also are frequently complicated to operate and expensive to maintain Thus, for one particular reason or another, the known devices have not met with widespread acceptance for use.